


Back to Science, Science Bro

by accidentallyonpurpose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Science Bros, Tickling, ticklish!Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science Bros short one shot based off this prompt http://sciencebroprompts.tumblr.com/post/33684245191/sciencebrosheadcanons-science-bros-headcanon</p>
<p>Essentially just a tickly Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Science, Science Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, just a little something I wrote when I was bored. Enjoy! Leave kudos/comments, I eat them up!

Bruce was bent diligently over a Stark Industries tablet, watching different numbers and equations flit across the screen. The dim lighting in the workshop caused the screen to cast a beam of blue light on Bruce, leaving his face in mangled shadows. The scent of oil and week-old coffee hung in the air, a comforting presence that helped Bruce "zen out", as he liked to put it. He revered his times in the workshop when he could focus on science, cast away the worries and stresses of the world and give his whole attention to unwinding scientific knots and straightening out the laws of the world. To him, science was black and white; societal obligations were a muddle of colours that sometimes ran muddy, and sometimes created a beautifully painted mosaic.   
He could hear Tony tinkering on something in the background, clinks and clanks and a muted AC/DC providing a hushed soundtrack to his placid work session. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice when the tinkering behind him suspiciously went silent.   
Tony had a bad habit of testing Bruce's "zenness". Some people thought he did it for the thrill of the danger, but really he was just curious about how controlled his friend could be. It was more out of admiration than anything that he constantly tested his friend. And that was why, on this particular day, Tony snuck up quietly behind Bruce and, bracing himself for the worst, grabbed Bruce's sides.   
Bruce's reaction was instantaneous- his arms flew up in an undignified flail and one flying limb smacked Tony in the face. As suddenly as Tony was there, Bruce was gone, halfway across the room. Tony rubbed the side of his jaw and winced.   
"Well, that was more of a reaction than I was expecting." He grinned a feral grin and slowly stalked towards Bruce.   
"No. Don't you dare." Bruce said, holding out one hand in the universal gesture for "stop". No green was glinting in his eye, however, and he seemed relatively calm despite his outburst.  
"Don't I dare what?" Tony asked mischievously, not stopping his advances.   
"I swear to God, if you take one more step…" By now, Tony was less than three steps away from Bruce. Two, one. Tony leaped at Bruce and grabbed his sides again, tickling them for good measure. Bruce let out a noise that anyone not afraid of the Hulk would call a squeak and crumpled to the floor.  
"Did you just squeak?" Tony giggled.  
"Manly outburst. Not a squeak. Never a squeak," Bruce gasped between breaths, trying in vain to push Tony off.   
"Nope, I'm pretty sure what I just heard there was a squeak. Or maybe a squeal. Definitely a squawk."  
"Fuck… you…" Bruce gasped, uselessly trying to catch his breath.   
"You say such sweet things," Tony smiled, finally relenting and laying off his friend. He rolled onto his back beside Bruce and giggled helplessly. Bruce finally caught his breath and lay there, breathing deeply.  
"Thanks," he said finally, tilting his head towards Tony. "I needed the distraction. A non-violent, not-saving-the world distraction."  
"Any time," Tony replied, thinking he was going to enjoy this new game. Definitely more experiments in the future.  
Back to science?" Bruce asked after a while.  
"Back to science, science bro."


End file.
